verte
by Dementi
Summary: MIHNO, NEWT Y EL AMOR


**VERTE**

**N.A: Este es un one-shot del libro Maze Runner (LEER) sobre Mihno y Newt. Estos personajes y mundo no me pertenecen sino que le pertenecen a James y a CRUEL.**

Al verte entrar por la puerta Oeste, bañado en sangre, mi mundo si empezó a caer, enterarme de que un penitente te pincho y pasarías por la maldita transformación empeoro más mi ánimo.

La malparida área del infierno, un lugar donde veinte adolecentes varones se encuentran encerrados en un laberinto rodeado de maldad. Yo el líder rebelde Mihno puse mis ojos en ti, un niñato asustado del lugar en donde se encontraba (como no ibas a estarlo), mi corazón se encogió de ternura y jure protegerte a cualquier precio, sabía que no podía vivir pegado a ti pero pasaría la mayor parte de mi tiempo contigo.

Me rio todavía cuando juntos o solos nos acordamos de cómo te confesé mi amor.

Era una tarde, acabábamos de volver del laberinto sin solución y entramos ofuscados en la Sala de Mapas.

Te apreté contra la pared y te bese con furia, me separe de ti y me miraste confundido, volviste a rozar tus labios con los míos y nos fundimos en un abrazo.

Te subí a la mesa y te quite la camisa, deslice mi lengua por tu mejilla, tu cuello, mordí y lamí todo lo que encontraba a mi paso, tus manos se aferraban fuertemente a mi espalda, el gemido desesperado que lazaste cuando mi boca, un poco bruta jugueteo con tu pezón, endureciéndolo, mientras tus manos se concentraban en mi cabello, realizando un suave masaje pero a la vez firme, con una de mis manos retire tu pantalón junto con tu bóxer, me aferre a tu cadera y comencé a jugar con tu miembro, te retorcías de placer.

Te acostaste sobre la mesa, entregándote y me miraste con ojos suplicantes, baje la mirada porque en ese momento mi corazón bombeaba ternura, me hundí entre tus piernas y saboree tu hombría, ante tal acto gritaste mi nombre. Me deshice rápidamente de mi pantalon y mi playera, me posicione entre tus piernas. En ese momento pensé que no era justo, tu tenias placer por mis caricias pero no me habías hecho ninguna, me di cuenta que solo tener al amor de mi vida allí en la mesa me bastaba.

Empecé a penetrarte y tus ojos me delataron el dolor que sentías, frene mi bruta embestida y espere a que te acostumbraras, cuando te comenzaste a mover, di un empujón final y me aloje dentro de ti.

Tu calor interno me estaba volviendo loco pero use todo mi autocontrol para esperarte. Al fin llego eso momento y me comencé a mover y rozar ese punto tuyo hasta llevarte al cielo, bese con loca devoción cada una de tus cicatrices como si fuera un rito, tus piernas me aprisionaban fuertemente enroscadas en mi cadera, empecé gemir más fuerte y me derrame dentro de ti. Tú no terminaste, te seguías moviendo, buscando que mi miembro vuelva a rozar la próstata tome tu virilidad y solo bastaron unos movimientos para hacerte correr.

Nos acostamos juntos, mirando hacia una de las paredes y yo abrazándote por atrás, dormimos un rato. Despertamos y te cambiaste rápidamente al igual que yo, sin cruzar palabra, ni mirada. Llegaste a la puerta y me susurraste  
-Nunca más volverá a suceder-dubitativo y al parecer a punto de llorar  
Yo simplemente te abrace y te dije  
-Desde que llegaste en esa caja y me miraste tímidamente me llene de algo indescriptible y raro, creo que es un pequeño amor que se fue extendiendo hasta llenarme-  
-Es decir…-  
-que te amo porque tus ojos me robaron el alma- complete tu frase y frote mi nariz contra la tuya.

Días después me confesaste que sentías los mismo.

Ahora una lágrima se me escapa, tibia y salada, mi cuerpo se estremece al pensar que la transformación te pueda cambiar por completo y te alejes de mi lado.

Me levanto del suelo y voy hacia la finca, necesito verte y tenerte en mis brazos, tomarte de la mano y esperar a que tus gritos de dolor cesen, luego, cuando estés tranquilo, acunarte entre mis brazos. Es imperiosa mi necesidad de sacarte de aquí y poder formar una vida juntos, Alby entra a verte, el único larcho que sabe nuestra relación y no porque queremos ocultarla.

Sabes muy bien que por ti soy capaz de enfrentarme al mundo entero y que lo último que quiero es perderte. Solo las cosas se dieron así y Alby se entero.

Nos amábamos todas las noches que podíamos, cuando el agotamiento físico y el dolor nos dejaba un rato tranquilos, me daban ganas de tomarte entre mis brazos y decir que este infierno que vivimos es solo una pesadilla, que despertaríamos los dos juntos, en un hogar y felices.

Thomas viene corriendo, me dice que tu estas gritando mi nombre y pides verme, que los Docs te suministraron tres dosis de calmantes y no ha ocurrido nada.

Corro desesperado hacia la finca, mi cabeza funciona a toda máquina.

Entro hecho una tómbola y me quedo impactado, la fase final de la transformación, tu espalda se arquea y tus puños se cierran hasta que los nudillos se ponen blancos, te desgarras la garganta en un grito sofocante y termina en sollozos.

cuando te relajas, me ubico a tu lado y te tomo la mano, deposito un suave beso en tus labios sin importarme ninguna mirada, limpio tus lagrimas y desato tus brazos, marcados y lastimados por la fricción, te acaricio despacio, abres los ojos, me pierdo en ellos, tratas de levantarte, quieres abrazarme pero estas demasiado débil y no puedes.

Acaricio tu cabello y suelto una risa, nos besamos y susurramos nuestro ritual

-juntos ante cualquier variante, desafiando al mundo con nuestro amor-

A mí ya no me importa nada porque sé que tus recuerdo no te cambiaron en nada.

EPILOGO.

Despierto agitado y miró mi alrededor, una casa exquisitamente decorada, estoy acostado en un sillón, un cuerpo tibio sobre el mío, reconozco esa cabellera donde fueran, es la de Newt, la persona más perfecta del mundo, en ese momento, cuando me estiro, con mi torpeza, tiro un jarrón, el ruido lo despierta y me dice con voz pesada  
-¿Qué fue eso?-  
-Nada, pequeño, vuelve a dormir que es de madrugada- acaricio su espalda suavemente  
-no puedo, ya me despertaste-me encantaba cuando hacia un puchero de esa manera

Al instante, volvió a dormirse y yo sonreí de costado, divertido…trato te acomodarme mejor para volver a dormir. Estamos un poco apretados pero eso nos mantiene juntos, cuando despertemos pelearemos por el espacio, terminaremos un encima del otro…en fin, será un dulce despertar.

**FIN**

********

****


End file.
